


Idiotic Features

by acidcrying



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, bev is not oblivious, bye bye alvin aka bevs dad, eddie flustered, eddie is secretly a softie under all of that rage, everyone is 15, i guess, i was bored so i wrote this, i wish i had a beverly marsh in my life, richie asks bev for advice but takes his own lmao, richie flustered, these tags explain the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcrying/pseuds/acidcrying
Summary: richie asks eddie out with something differentalso bad at descriptions and titles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Idiotic Features

Richie is planning to take eddie out on a date

yep the richie tozier is planning to take a small ball of rage out.....with help of course from the one and only beverly marsh

so at the moment 15 year old richie tozier was sprinting towards the marsh household in the pouring rain at 9:00 pm

Yep he was that desperate but he couldn’t sleep properly....well not exactly, by not sleeping properly meant that every time richie would go to his bedroom he would think about Eddie.....

Yea that sounded so wrong on so many levels BUT back to the point, richie could hardly sleep due to the thought of Eddie rejecting him..

Why?

Well obviously because he was planning on asking Eddie out but also he didn’t want or fuck it up,

if Eddie even did except the invitation, or to say in other words Richie was being a fool for Eddie Kaspbrak Pretty much whenever Eddie genuinely giggles or laughs richie almost wants to faint because he thinks it’s the most heavenly sound to be heard Yea he was being pathetic now.

So let’s continue with the story...

Richie was sprinting like his life depended on it, anybody could mistake him from running away from some dog or person but he wasn’t he was just nomaly sprinting towards the marsh’s household on a Saturday at 9:00 pm

Normal.

Bev was the first person richie confesses his love towards Eddie too and in all honesty Beverly wasn’t Suprised, if they were in the same room and one of them were looking the other would stare at them like they were the only person in the room She hated seeing them pin over them then again she doesn’t really want to push them into being a couple then again...

She does

She herself has also been working on some pining but that’s out of the question she had to focus on the most obvious lovers and get their shit together

“Shit Shit” Richie huffed as he ran as fast as his twig legs could take him, (not too far) when the marsh household came into view he sighed a breath a relief through his ragged breaths He slowly made it too the driveway then he heard the door opening

he looked and saw the Beverly marsh standing there with a concerned yet confused look as he trudged up the stairs that lead too the door, Beverly rushed Richie inside, he had a lot to explain

 Beverly marsh did not expect to look through her window and find a trash mouth trudging up the driveway, she was hella confused definitely,

she quickly opened the door and practically shoved the tozier in Richie slowly took off his drenched jacket while Bev watched him curiously the only thing going through he head was ‘what the hell is richie tozier doing at my doorstep drenched in water and looking tired asf’ and it was a Mood honestly “What the hell are you doing at my house trashmouth” Beverly said raising an eyebrow and staring at richie

richie looked up at Bev, sighed, and told her the truth “I umm need advice to ask Eddie out” he said nervously Beverly smirked then again she thought ‘damn he must be obsessed’ she shook he head playfully “couldn’t wait till’ tomorrow tozier” she said, “heh welp I just can’t sleep...so.... here I am” gesturing towards himself, it was rare whenever richie would be actually serious “Huh wow, so about advice ya wanna take out Eddie” Beverly said and chuckled lightly, richie did also “yea if you wouldn’t mind” Richie said quietly “what I would love too! You guys need to get together!” She squealed

”Eddie is always cute no matter what although,I’m not cute” he said, richie was definitely somebody who’s somebody first thought when seeing him would be cute. Nope. 

Beverly snorted while richie glared playfully, “okay tozier whatever, let’s head too my room” Bev replied as Richie nodded his head 

they walked up the stairs silently then they finally went in bevs room

richie flopped onto bevs bed as she chuckled lightly, Richie turned over so his face wasn’t against the pillow and was looking towards bev, Beverly sat down at the edge of the bed and looked over at Richie “we’ll do you have anything in mind” Richie shook his head and bev snorted he really was helpless (in a lovable way) 

“Well my first thought is a mixtape” Beverly suggested Richie shook his head, Beverly was surprised she thought Richie would actually say yes but apparently she was proved wrong she continued thinking 'what would eddie like' specifically 

she looked over at richie and saw he was just flipping through bevs stuff "hey! dumbass you've got to think also!" she said, "christ fine bevvie" he mumbled "AHA!" he screamed bev whipped her head over to look at richie and saw he pratically sprinting downstairs as she could hear a faint "gotta go bev!" downstairs, damn was she glad her dad wasn't here, she looked over through her window to see richie and found him slipping on the sidewalk from the rain, she snorted and closed her blinds 'how did eddie fall for this idiot' yea she knew that eddie liked bev because she wasn't oblivious and he told her, she remembers  when richie told her also and they both coincidentally told her at the quarry (on different days of course) and how richie was the first one to tell beverly his huge crush on eddie then a couple of weeks later eddie confessed 

both a flustered mess confessing, she then thought of what richie was going to do to ask eddie out on that date because apparently he was more of a faster romantic thinker, well he probably thinks about eddie so much, she decided to have an early night so she went to put on some pajamas and go too sleep

 __________

meanwhile richie was sprinting towards eddie kaspbraks home in the pouring rain, his plan was to ask eddie out on a date, how?, well he thought of reciting a poem, yea a pretty ben thing too do but he couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask him out he's practically waited since he met eddie and kept it too himself but he confessed his feelings towards eddie too bev and was suprised when she said she already knew but that's bev he guesses 

he was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised he was below eddie's window, he'll have to thank his feet later he guesses "HEY ED'S" he screams below the window he then hears some faint shuffling above him as he looked up he found a pissed looking eddie glaring at him through the open window "richie shut the fuck up and don't call me that!" richie shrugged and began climbing up towards eddie's window

he then stumbles onto the wood floor as he looks up at eddie sitting on his bed, it was routine that they would do while mrs kaspbrak was asleep richie would sneak into eddie's window and it would either end with richie leaving early or him staying for the night secretly, so as you can guess eddie didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary tonight, richie soon stood up from the floor he probably got another bruise most likely it's obvious wood doesn't like him

now richie wanted to get straight to the point and just ask hi out because he was an impatient bitch pretty much and also he already had the poem in his back pocket, ben had given him a poem on his birthday it was a love poem richie was confused at first but then he looked at the bottom and it said 'read this too eddie' richie was shocked he didn't expect ben too know but he did he was very observant obviously 

"you okay richie?" he looked over eddie seeing a somewhat concerned look on his  _cute_ face, " huh yea of course ed's!" he put eddie in a headlock and watched as eddie struggled "DON'T call me that!" he replied soon richie stopped harassing the poor boy and let him sit on the bed he walked towards the front of the bed facing eddie and coughed he then saw eddie raise and eyebrow 

he put his hand inside of his back pocket shuffling to find the important piece of paper "what are you doing richie?" eddie asked, richie continued shuffling to find the poem he soon found it and unfolded it, he looked at the paper then at eddie he then brought his eyes back to the paper he could feel eddie's burning gaze, he then cleared his throat 

'  _this is my confession '_

_' as dark as i am '_

_' i will always '_

_'  find enough light '_

_'  to adore you to pieces '_

_' with all of my pieces '_

he looked back at eddie to see him flabbergasted, richie was probably sweating nervously but he didn't have enough courage to check, that poem was only a tiny bit of how much he  ** _loved_** eddie, yea loved it was more than just a crush and richie came to terms with it about a month ago, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tight hug around his wait he looked down to find eddie hugging him tightly 

 he hugged back just as tight, it lasted for probably a two minutes but too richie it felt like hours passed by, he was caught off guard when eddie pulled away and wiped his eyes "o-oh eddie you okay" eddie looked at him "better than okay" eddie chuckled a bit at his words, "that was beautiful richie" eddie spoke "well it's not mine, it's actually haystack such a sweetheart isn't he, he wanted made it for me too read too you" richie was starting too get a bit teary eyed also "oh you idiot" eddie said and pressed their lips together and he put his arms around richie's neck 

richie was shocked and continued kissing eddie, richie never believed in that ]'when i kissed her/him it felt like fireworks bullshit' but he was definitely proved wrong, he never thought kissing would feel this good ever in his life

soon eddie pulled away and richie put their foreheads together and smiled while eddie giggled "y'know eds i love you" richie eyes widened from his own words he looked at eddie to find eddie looking shocked also but then watched as his face relaxed 

_" i love you too trashmouth "_

richie put their lips back together, he would never get tired of eddie's lips they were amazing more than that probably he seperated their lips "so...wanna gon on a date?" he looks at eddie with hope seen in his eyes "of course dumbass and if you don't make me you're boyfriend i'll kill you tozier" eddie says as richie raises an eyebrow "is this you're way of asking me out" eddie looks up smiling "i guess....so wanna be my boyfiriend" he speaks (oh and did i forget that they are both blushing so much now) 

"fuck yeah!" richie schreeches, eddie shushes him "how about we go eat at a resturant for our date how about that" richie says and looks over at eddie, eddie nods and climbs into bed " we can arrange our date and shit tomorrow but now i want too sleep with my boyfriend" richie blushes furiously and climbs into bed with him and at the same time they say- 

  _ **"i love you"**_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the poem in here is not actually mine because i can not write poems for the life of me, the poem is by Johnny Nguyen 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
